1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spraying apparatus with a speed indicating assembly, and more particularly to a spraying apparatus which includes a speed indicating assembly and which allows a user to move the apparatus at a predetermined speed and mark a surface.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of spraying apparatus which mark the surface upon which a user moves them. These apparatus generally include a housing, wheels rotatably mounted to the housing, and a handle assembly with which a user controls the apparatus and activates an aerosol spray can. In operating these devices, a user moves them over a supporting surface while actuating the aerosol spray can to apply paint to the surface.
When marking a surface, the user must move the spraying apparatus at a first speed at which the apparatus applies a continuous layer of paint. If the user moves the apparatus faster than this speed, the mark has discontinuities or thin spots which the user typically corrects by returning and applying a second coat. This procedure increases the time and expense of operating the spraying apparatus. If a user moves the apparatus slower than this optimum speed, the machine applies more paint than necessary, wasting paint and increasing the cost of operation. Finally, when the user uses the machine to touch up markings which have worn away, he or she must move the apparatus at a second, faster speed to avoid using more paint than required.
Therefore, a spraying apparatus should include means for indicating a first predetermined speed at which the apparatus may first mark a surface, and a second, faster speed at which it may touch up existing markings. Moreover, any speed indicator used must have a simple construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly. The prior apparatus currently used do not have such a speed indicator. For most of these prior devices an operator must use a trial and error procedure to determine an optimum speed. He or she must maintain that speed or repeat the trial and error procedure.
The apparatus of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art. It includes a speed indicating assembly which indicates one or more predetermined speeds, one at which the user applies fresh markings to a surface and a second, faster speed at which the apparatus touches up existing markings. This indicator minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly and gives precise, uniform and reliable performance. It comprises a small number of components which produce the requisite mechanical action to indicate one or more predetermined speeds.